C'était un mensonge tellement beau
by poulpy
Summary: Le mensonge était si beau que l'on est tombé dans le panneau. L'Amour, n'est-ce-pas qu'une vaste blague pour ne pas sombrer ? Est-ce qu'après tout, entre droite ou gauche, il ne vaut pas mieux de plonger ? Voilà là où en est Draco, voilà pourquoi.


**Auteur : Poulpy**

**Titre : C'était un mensonge tellement beau.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimers**** : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété, encore heureux, chacun ses problèmes XD ! Ils appartiennent donc à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling qui sait gérer les problèmes psychologiques de chacun de ses personnages, je lui tire mon chapeau, car j'en suis incapable xP ! Merci à Chiaki, qui m'a poussé à écrire du HPDM suite à une vision de Draco chantant « I'm too sexy for my shirt » en enlevant sa chemise. Certes, le délire était bien drôle, et l'OS devait l'être, mais que voulez-vous, quand l'inspiration n'est pas à la détente mais à la gâchette, c'est ainsi. Peut-être qu'un jour il sortira, cet OS strip-tease. En soi, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner votre réponse personnelle à la question en bas.**

**Affectueusement, Poulpy.**

* * *

><p>Draco tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette. Levant les yeux vers le ciel noir, il n'aperçut pas les étoiles à cause du lampadaire aveuglant installé à côté d'eux. En ce début d'été, les soirées étaient encore fraiches. Se frottant légèrement les bras pour se réchauffer avant de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur et poursuivit la discussion :<p>

-Ah oui ?

Et l'autre garçon reprit de plus belle son monologue sur sa vie. Certes, elle était intéressante. Peu ordinaire. Draco n'en avait encore jamais vu, des garçons de son âge, citadin, et pour autant passionné par l'Histoire médiévale.

-… Et pendant la visite de ce château en Ecosse, le guide racontait des histoires de fantômes. C'était vraiment flippant. Je comprenais pas tout, il avait un sacré accent. Mais à un moment, la fille qui nous a accompagnés a poussé un vieux cri, parce que forcément, on s'amusait à se faire flipper entre nous, c'était bien marrant.

Il souriait de nostalgie avant de terminer sa cigarette, lui aussi. La jetant au loin sur la chaussée, il en sortit une nouvelle de son paquet et s'acharna sur son Zippo qui refusait catégoriquement de continuer à souiller les poumons du jeune-homme. Sans un mot, Draco tendit son vulgaire briquet et laissa le brun s'allumer tout seul sa clope dans un petit soupir.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? demanda-t-il en rendant le briquet.

-Quoi donc ?

-Qui allume, encule !

Puis il rit. La forte dose d'alcool dans le sang de Draco lui permit de rire aussi à cette imbécilité. Assis sur le trottoir, en pleine nuit, devant la maison où leurs camarades de classe s'offraient une orgie exemplaire à la vodka et la bière, eux discutaient. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, malgré le fait qu'ils fussent dans la même promotion. Ce soir, ils fêtaient tous la fin des examens avant les vacances. Et leur premier réel échange oral s'était fait il y avait une semaine, tout au plus. Draco s'en souvenait bien. Le tout premier, le vrai premier contact avec cet énergumène, remontait à la mi-année.

Il était assis sur un banc, à discuter avec Blaise qui tentait désespérément de se connecter à internet depuis son pc. Et il était venu. Serrant la main à Blaise, il hésita avant de la tendre à Draco qui la saisi en le regardant avec appréhension.

-Alors Blaise ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Le réseau de la fac est saturé, j'arrive pas à me connecter. Je voulais montrer à Draco le forum de notre promotion, pour l'entraide aux devoirs. Et toi ?

-Bah moi, j'hésite à aller au cours de tout à l'heure…

-C'est con, tu es pourtant sur place.

-Ouais, mais j'aime pas ce prof. Et c'est réciproque, si j'viens c'pour mes potes !

Draco ne disait rien, et observait attentivement le garçon. Essayant de se remémorer s'il l'avait déjà vu. Pas bien grand, un peu musclé, brun, les yeux vert, des lunettes rondes, une dégaine un peu trop à la punk pour être naturelle… Et un teint bronzé. Et il le replaça. C'était le mec qui arrivait toujours en retard avec des excuses bidons, qui repartait avant la fin du cours avec d'autres excuses bidons et qui emmerdait toujours le monde qui voulait suivre le cours en papotant dans le fond de l'amphithéâtre avec ses copains roux et ses groupies. Ne connaissant pas son nom, Draco ne dit rien et continua d'écouter.

-Et donc, toi c'est Draco ? Moi c'est Harry !

Diantre. Il allait devoir répondre.

-Bonjour, tenta-t-il.

-Alors, et toi pourquoi t'apprends le japonais ?

Et voilà. La question à cent mille livres.

-Je voudrais être traducteur. Et toi ?

-Commercial.

Tiens, personne ne lui avait encore fait celle là. Déconnectant par la suite son cerveau de la discussion, il ne revint sur Terre que lorsque, pour il ne sait plus qu'elle raison, Harry s'était mis à chanter une chanson qu'il connaissait vaguement, qu'il appréciait, mais que pour autant, retenir les paroles en entier semblait impossible pour le jeune Malfoy.

-C'est de Nena ça non ?

-Oui, répondit surpris Harry, je suis allé 7 fois à ses concerts. Du coup je connais par cœur cette chanson, elle est tout le temps chanté.

Mais ce soir là, où ils étaient à deux, en train de fumer sur ce trottoir, Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait que de la rencontre la semaine auparavant.

C'était juste avant un examen. Draco était assis sur le banc en face de l'amphithéâtre où il aurait lieu et révisait en dernière minute. Il avait alors vu arriver un jeune homme brun avec une dégaine un peu chaloupé. Espérant qu'il le laisse tranquille, il était alors venu s'asseoir à côté, exprès.

-Désolé, je peux réviser ici aussi ?

Draco ne répondit rien et se décala un peu. Il vit du coin de l'œil le garçon sortir ses cours et commencer à les relire. Mais très vite, il balança ses feuilles et se tourna vers Draco, qui le regardait.

-C'est pas maintenant que ça va rentrer… Moi c'est Harry Potter, et toi ? dit-il en tendant sa main.

-Draco Malfoy, répondit par automatisme le blond en serrant la main, on s'est déjà vu cette année.

-Ah oui ? Désolé, j'ai une mauvaise mémoire pour les prénoms, je rencontre des gens tous les jours ! C'était quand ?

-Blaise voulait me montrer le forum sur le banc là-bas, même que tu as chanté du Nena.

-Possible… Me souviens plus.

Sentant le coup venir, Draco avait rangé son cours et avait légèrement laissé Harry discuter avec lui avant l'examen. Se penchant un peu plus sur ses traits, s'il oubliait le côté un peu trop punk, son style lui allait bien. En plus, il avait un beau visage… Même avec cette cicatrice sur le front. C'était même, un peu trop le style de Draco. Un bad guy. Il avait tellement été restreint par ses parents sur ses choix, que Draco admirait les personnes qui s'affirmaient sans se soucier des autres.

-Je vais aller cloper, tu m'accompagnes ? avait demandé Harry.

Et Draco l'avait accompagné.

L'examen avait été un désastre total, mais Draco n'aspirait pas à la réussite de cette année en japonais. Il allait se réorienter pour devenir professeur d'allemand.

Ecrasant sa cigarette à côté de lui, un visage passa la porte d'entrée et se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

-Alors les zamoureux ? On s'isoles ? sortit Ronald Weasley avec un sourire goguenard dût à la trop grand ingurgitation de vodka. Eh tu l'as bien choisi Harry ! Il est mignon !

-Vas chier Ron ! Occupe-toi d'Hermione sinon elle va se barrer avec une fille un de ces quatre, tu comprendras rien à ta vie !

La répartie de Ron consistant en un doigt d'honneur, il repartit à l'intérieur s'éponger l'estomac. Se retournant vers Draco, Harry s'excusa.

-Pas de problème, j'avoue avoir un peu froid. On rentrerait pas cinq minutes, le temps d'une bière et de se réchauffer avant de reprendre les clopes ? EsquivaDraco.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau euphoriques, et dehors, la cigarette aux lèvres, mais debout cette fois-ci. Harry continuait de parler de lui, sans pour autant que cela n'embêta Draco. Aussi, il apprit que la cicatrice sur le front du brun était dût à une bagarre à la sortie de son lycée, par un coup de poing américain surprise. L'euphorie gagnait grandement Draco, qui n'avait jamais réellement eut de cuite avant celle-ci. Il omettait bien évidement, celle qu'il avaitfait chez son cousin, et où il avait fini sur les cuisses de celui-ci à lui rouler des patins. Ils s'étaient jurés l'un l'autre de ne plus jamais évoquer ce jour. Mais actuellement, la chose qui travaillait Draco était les lèvres du jeune brun qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Le blond s'avouait à lui-même que le brun l'obnubiler un peu depuis cette séance « révision ». Il avait l'habitude des personnes qui ne lui adressaient la parole que pour le sauter, si ce n'était pas pour lui demander de l'aide pour les études. Et ainsi donc, Draco s'était surpris à guetter l'arrivée du brun durant les examens, à surveiller là où il s'asseyait, à qui il disait bonjour. Il avait demandé ce qu'en pensait sa meilleure amie, Pansy, qui lui avait répondu qu'elle y voyait un Draco paranoïaque à tendance amoureuse. Sentant le vent augmenter et donner froid, Draco proposa à Harry de se protéger du vent en allant dans l'alcôve du garage. Ils y allumèrent une autre cigarette, et Draco continua de surveiller les lèvres du brun en s'acharnant à se demander quand est-ce qu'Harry allait l'embrasser.

-Je crois plutôt que je vais partir en Histoire l'an prochain. C'est mon dada après tout, et si je réussi je serais le deuxième historien dans ma famille. Ma grand-mère l'était, elle a même une place importante dans l'Histoire de ma ville, son nom est mis en valeur à la Mairie. Pour te dire, j'ai le sabre de mon grand-père, datant de son arrière-grand-père qui est dans ma ch…

-Quand est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ?

Surpris, Harry regarda Draco et finit par lui répondre avec un sourire sérieux.

-Pourquoi ça serait pas toi qui le ferait ?

-Parce que je sais pas si tu me dragues en faite.

Draco n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire taquin. Se demandant ce qu'il risquait, après tout, il s'avança et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry avant de l'embrasser. S'il l'aimait ? Il ne savait pas. Si Harry l'aimait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il ne vendait pas son cul le premier soir. Donc, il choisi de mordre pour une fois la vie à pleine dent, juste le temps de cette soirée. Et Harry l'avait embrassé, encore et encore par la suite. Lui avouant dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il le draguait depuis ces révisions sur le banc de la fac, car il l'avait intrigué avec ses cheveux presque blancs. Et parce qu'ensuite, il l'avait trouvé beau avec ses yeux gris.

Par la suite, l'histoire avait continué. Draco avait fait comprendre explicitement qu'il ne vendait pas son cul le premier soir. Ils s'étaient revus, parlés, appris à se connaitre un minimum tout en sortant déjà ensemble. Et ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà un an passé. Draco voyait loin. Harry ne voyait pas déjà demain. Et puis, ça avait fini par casser. Oh, pour ce qu'on peut considérer comme une broutille. Harry faisait passer ses amis avant Draco. Et Draco ne le supportait plus. Il avait encaissé les parents d'Harry qui le traitait de catin dès que le brun n'était plus dans la pièce. Il avait encaissé qu'Harry ne sache pas quoi faire, ou qu'il n'eut pas été capable de quitter le nid familiale pour protéger Draco. Draco avait encaissé qu'Harry ne voulait pas rencontrer sa famille, car il avait eut beaucoup de désillusions avec des ex, et qu'ainsi, il se protégeait un peu plus qu'avant. Au final, en désespoir de cause, voyant Harry qui ne faisait que stagner, Draco l'avait quitté après avoir été blessé à vif trop profondément, trop longtemps. Il le regrettait. Il l'aimait toujours. Harry continuait de dire qu'il l'aimait, et que Dracol'avait profondément blessé, mais qu'il comprenait. Draco n'y croyait pas. Harry ne montrait rien. Harry pouvait mentir. Qu'est ce qui prouvait à Draco qu'il disait vrai ? Harry avait refusé de fêter la Saint-Valentin car il trouvait ça trop commercial, il n'offrait rien, pour se protéger au cas où ça finirait mal. Pour éviter les souvenirs matériels trop douloureux.

Mais au fur et à mesure, Draco se disait que ce n'était que des mensonges. Qu'il n'y avait pas de confiance entre eux. Draco redoutait qu'Harry soit volage. On aurait pu dire qu'Harry redoutait également de l'être, ou que Draco parte. Au final à se protéger, il avait tout perdu et rien gagné. Draco l'avait aidé à s'épanouir dans des domaines. Il l'avait soutenu tout le long de l'année difficile qu'avait vécu Harry avec le divorce imminent de ses parents, il ne l'avait jamais laissé seul pour qu'il n'ait pas à endurer le divorce seul. Il avait joué les psy avec son père, et avec sa mère, pour essayer d'arrondir les angles. Il s'était encore pris des insultes blessantes. Il avait tout quitté pour aider Harry. Sa famille, ses amis. Il ne donnait plus de nouvelle, sauf si on l'appelait. Il avait un peu arrêtait de faire l'autruche quand sa mère lui avait annoncé que sa grand-mère avait un cancer rare, mais il avait tenu bon pour Harry, pour le soutenir, et faire passer en priorité Harry, avant même ses problèmes, ses cours, sa famille.

Et maintenant, que pouvait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait redonner confiance à Harry pour qu'il change malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient rien en commun ? Est-ce qu'Harry l'aimerait vraiment, changerait-il vraiment ?

La cigarette aux lèvres, Draco regarda les étoiles depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, chez ses parents. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et vous ami(e)s lecteurs trices, que pensez-vous qu'il doit faire ?**

**Personnellement, je ne sais absolument pas si j'écrirai une suite xD j'ai écris ça comme ça, sans même prévoir de chute à l'histoire. Je voulais juste écrire un moment comme ça, dans la vie, où on se pose la question et où différents chemins s'ouvrent à nous, et qu'on est vraiment paumé. Sans savoir qui écouter parmi nos ami(e)s, notre famille ou nous-même.**

**Là où nos envies, nos rêves, et la réalité entre en conflit d'intérêt au point où la stagnation fait mal, au point où rien que l'idée de rester pragmatique vous ouvre à vif à vous en faire chialer, car votre envie, votre rêve, vous semble tellement incompatible avec le monde actuel pour survivre, que vous en badez méchamment. Et encore, le mot me semble faible.**

**Vous, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ?**


End file.
